Black Butterfly
by Forene
Summary: First the cursed black butterflies that only one can see that... Well, it's me. And then the black haired (handsome) annoying boy, oh! No, no! I was just kidding don't point your swords at me! Curse you Rei! Ahem.. and finally the ghosts. This can't get any worse right? Right!


_I hear__ a__ sound, it's...calling me? But why? Who? Who are you...?_

"Don't hurt her!"

_That sound again. A boy. Hey, who are you? What happened? Don't hurt her? Who is that her? Me?_

"No! No! Don't hurt her!"

_Who is that her? Who are you?_

"The time is over boy, you can't do anything to save her now."

_ Save who?_

"MIKU!"

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

The girl opened her eyes and gasped. "A..dream?" She sighed and rested her head against the window. She looked at her watch, it's still have 15 minutes until she arrive at the station.

She was gonna stay in her relative's house for holiday because her family went to visit her brother who studied overseas.

She looked around and her eyes caught someone staring at her. A boy with black sable hair and bright golden eyes. Everything about him was black, black clothes, black hair, black shoes, and she felt a strange feeling around him.

Felt uncomfortable, she looked away from him. And suddenly she heard an announcement, "Dear passengers, we have arrived at the station. Please take your belongings and head to the exit. Thank you."

Quickly, she took her bag and head to the exit. When she walked out from the train she saw her aunt waved her hands.

"Aunt Luka!" she shouted happily and ran to her. The beautiful woman hug her.

"Miku! You have really grown up," she said and pulled away from her. Luka smiled at her and help her carrying her bag. "Your uncle is busy with his work, so I'm here to pick you up."

They walked to Luka's car and Miku once again caught the boy she met in the train. He was staring at her again in weird way.

Miku walked away, trying her best to ignore his annoying stare. When she arrived at Luka's car, she looked to the boy again. But no one was there. Miku blinked in confusion. _Where did the boy go? _

"Miku, put your bags in the back seat dear," Luka said to her as she entered the car.

"Alright," Miku said obediently and put her bag at the back seat and then she went to the passenger seat and closed the door.

Luka started to drive, "So how is it, honey? About your family?" she asked her.

"Hm? Nothing much. Mother and father always busy with work and Mikuo haven't come back from his study, so I'm always alone at home."

"I see, are you okay spending your holiday here? There's almost nothing you can do here."

Miku shook her head and smiled, "That's not true. I love this place, completely different from the city."

"Well, then I'm glad that you like it here," Luka said to her.

Miku just nodded and looked at the window. She liked the scennery here, mountains, fields and the forest. When she looked to the sky she saw something strange. A black butterfly.

"Black butterfly?" she whispered to herself softly and still looked at the butterfly.

"What is it, Miku?" Luka asked her and looked at her before she looked at the road again.

She shook her head, "No, it's..nothing to worry about."

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

At last, they arrived at Luka's house. "Okay, we have arrived at our sweet home," Luka said and took Miku's bag.

Miku looked around, Luka's house was quite big with huge garden that have many flowers and trees in it. The wall was painted white and it has a red roof. She also spotted pink and purple curtains, typical Gakupo and Luka.

"Miku dear," Luka called her, "I still have to prepare your room, you can go for a walk."

"I can prepare my own room, you don't have to do that Aunt Luka," Miku said quickly.

"Nope, I will prepare your room because that's my duty, beside you have to know the road around here right?"

Miku sighed and finally nodded, nobody can beat her stubborn aunt in an argument.

"Bring your phone, and don't go too far!" her aunt said to her when she walked away from her house.

"I will," Miku said and waved her hand.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

Miku continued her walk, she walked to the riverbank. The wind was good here, she spotted some kids playing with kites.

Suddenly something hit her head, "Ouch! That's hurt," she said and looked behind her. She spotted a stick lying on the ground. When she picked up that stick, suddenly something crashed her and made her fall backwards.

"Hu..huh?!"

She felt that something licking her face. When she looked up at that something, she recognized it as a dog. A big white dog.

"Hachi, stop it!" suddenly she heard a girl voice. She spotted a little girl with blonde hair and a white bow running to her and pulled the dog, "Bad dog! You can't do that to other people!"

The blonde haired girl then helped Miku to stand up. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for Hachi's attitude earlier. And I'm sorry that you were hitted by the stick. That was my sister who threw the stick and hit you earlier."

"Rin, who are you talking to?" said a girl with long blonde hair, she looked at the same age with Miku. She walked to us and looked at Miku, "Hey, I never seen you 's your name?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'm Miku, Miku Hatsune. I'm staying here for holiday."

"Wow, a newcomer!" The little girl chirped happily, "Oh. By the way my name is Rin and this is my big sister, Lenka."

"Nice to meet you," she said and smiled.

Rin ignored her and smiled at Miku again, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just walking for awhile, my aunt asked me too," Miku said and smiled back at the girl.

"Hey hey, do you think you can come to my house? It's near the riverbank," She said happily and grabbed her hand.

"Of course I could...but I'm afraid that I will lost my way home,"

"Don't worry, I will draw a map for you so you wont get lost, please.." she was pleading her with cute puppy dog eyes.

Miku sighed before she nodded at her, "Okay, I guess I will come to your house."

"Yay!" she shouted happily and run with the dog towards the road.

"I'm sorry if my sister has force you like that, she was happy she can meet a newcomer," Lenka said and begin walking.

"That's okay, I'm glad that your sister like me."

"So why did you chose this place for a holiday?'

Miku shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just feel that I will like it here, besides my relative live here."

"Hey! Hurry up!" Rin shouted and waved her hand from afar.

"Well, I guess we should hurry. My sister hates waiting," Lenka said and begin running.

Miku just smiled at that siblings, when she want to run, her eyes caught something. A black butterfly.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

"Ah, I guess I have to go home now," Miku said after a long chat with Rin and Lenka, Especialy Rin.

"Eeh, stay a little longer," Rin said dissapointedly.

"Rin, Miku can't keep playing with you," Lenka said and pat Rin's head.

Rin pouted, "But you will come again right?" Rin asked her.

"Of course I will Rin," Miku smiled at the little girl, "Oh, you didn't forget about the map right?"

"Eeh, isn't it better if we walk you home? I want to see your house," the little girl said.

Miku cast a glance at Lenka who nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess that's alright with me."

"Yaaay!" Rin exclaimed happily and quickly she ran to the door and put on her shoes.

Miku and Lenka followed her and they walked out from the house, Rin walked ahead with Hachi. "Where do you live Hatsune-san?" Lenka asked her.

"You can call me Miku, and I live in the big house with the red roof and white wall," Miku answered her.

"Kamui-san's house?" she looked a bit surprised, "You're his relative?"

"Yes. His wife is my father's sister, why?"

"No, it's nothing, it's just Kamui-san always help the people around here," Lenka said.

"I don't know about that, he never told me," Miku looked away and she saw something, "black butterfly," she whispered softly.

"What?" Lenka asked her.

"Ah, No. It just...does this place have many black butterfly?" Miku looked at Lenka.

Lenka laughed and made Miku a bit startled by her sudden action, "Did you heard that story from your uncle and aunt?" she asked her again.

"Story? What do you mean?" Miku looked confused.

"You don't know? It was the story about the black butterflies. People in this place believe that Black butterflies always bring misfortune and whenever or wherever they appear, it means 'something that cannot be seen' was around you."

"Something...that cannot be seen?" Miku tilted her head, "you mean like ghosts or spirits?"

"Yeah, something like that. I don't believe it though," Lenka shrugged. "Oh, is that your house?" she pointed at the big house.

Miku nodded, "Well I'll be fine from here, Thank you for walking me home," She said and smiled at her companion.

"You're welcome," she smiled back and called her little sister to go back.

After the siblings left, Miku started to walk alone. She had feelings that she would like it here she have made a friend at least. But suddenly Lenka's words played in her head, _'People in this place believe that Black butterflies always bring misfortune and whenever or __wherever__ they appear it means something that cannot __be __seen was around you.'_

The tealette tilted her head and think, _now...if I think about it, I have seen many black butterflies here...hahaha, that's impossible._

Suddenly, with no invitation or anything, something flew past her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at the Black butterfly. Her body was moving on its own against her will to follow the butterflies.

They were flying to the opposite direction of Luka's house. They were leading her towards someplace new. Towards a gloomy looking road, with no one was there. Only her and the black butterflies.

The black butterfly, flew towards an old mansion that looked like it had abandoned. Miku stopped at the gate. _It's locked._

She cast a glance at the Mansion. It was a very scary mansion, a mansion that you always see in the horror movies. Some windows had broke and the grass was growing tall, The white wall had lose its brightness and it was very dirty.

Miku turned around to leave. But then the locked gate, even though there was no wind, was opened by itself.

The tealette looked back at the Mansion, and then she saw the Black butterfly again. It was flying towards Miku and then to the mansion.

It was like the butterfly was asking her to enter the mansion.


End file.
